Love Will Come Through
by gaaddict67
Summary: AU She had the perfect life, but what happens when a person from her past comes back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Grey's Anatomy…

* * *

Her life had been perfect for the past three years. She had a wonderful husband, an intelligent son and she was an up-and-coming star in her field of work. Her career was finally taking off. Life couldn't have been any better. She was Meredith Grey, number 1 neurosurgeon in the east coast, and number 2 in the nation. She has it all the fame, the fortune, even a loving family.

It was a miracle how Meredith had met Mark. She had always been in the hospital or at home taking care of Oliver. But her friends had insisted that she needed a break so they babysat Oliver while Meredith went out. At first glance, Mark wasn't Meredith's type. Sure, he had a great body and a nice tan, but he wasn't her type. Throughout the whole time, she felt his piercing green eyes staring at her, watching her. He later got up the courage to ask her out, she told him she had a son. He had asked if the father was in the picture. 'I wish' she remembered thinking. She has answered 'no'. So then he asked her out again with more confidence. After a lot of persuading and a couple shots of tequila, Meredith agreed to go on one date with him.

After the first date, he had asked her out again. This time she had eagerly said yes. She found out so much about him. His name was Mark. He was a plastic surgeon who had his own private practice. He had been married once, but his wife died of leukemia. On the second date, she has learned more about him. He loved kids. His hobbies were fly fishing, and racing cars. He had planned to become a lawyer but he changed majors during college.

After a while, Mark went out with Meredith more and more, occasionally visiting Oliver. He adored little Oliver, always spoiling him with yet another race car that he would probably never play with. He treated Oliver like his own. Oliver also loved Mark. Mark would sometimes take Oliver out to the woods for some 'guy time' as they called it. Oliver always came back covered in mud from head to toe.

Everything had been going well. So when Mark had asked Meredith to marry him, she happily said 'yes'. After three years, they were still the perfect couple. Everyone envied them. They had the perfect family. Oliver had even called Mark 'daddy'. Mark was a great father. He never missed a baseball game whether Oliver was sitting on the bench or not. He always went to see Oliver in his school plays even if he was playing a tree. He would help Oliver with his homework, and takes him out all the time. Every time Meredith had an emergency surgery, Mark would skip work or reschedule his day to take care of Oliver.

Everything had been going fine. Everything in her life was perfect. Meredith knew in her heart that this happiness wouldn't last long, and Meredith was right.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure about the pairing yet, but I am a MerDer shipper…) I hope you like Mark. I tried to make him very likeable. So you shouldn't hate him. Oliver is not Mark's! This is important later in the story…so just remember that. Hope you enjoy! Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy…

* * *

In a split second, her world, as she knew it, was flipped upside down. At that split second, when she saw those piercing blue eyes, knew that everything would fall apart. 

He was here.

After all these years, the man that had haunted her dreams, the man who gave her a beautiful son, the man she ran away from, was here, standing only a few feet away from her.

She couldn't breathe.

She ran to the nearest supply closet hoping no one had seen her run in. She took deep breathes trying her best to calm down. But she couldn't. How could she? The man of her dreams was in the same building as her. After all these years, he had found her.

She remembered his piercing blue eyes looking at her with surprise when they had met hers. Memories of the past flooded her mind. She remembered the first time she set foot in Seattle. She remembered being an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. But what she remembered the most were those piercing blue eyes from the past, eyes belonging to the love of her life, or so she thought at the time.

His name was Derek Shepard. He was also a neurosurgeon, number 1 in the nation. She had first met him in a bar. He had offered to buy her a drink which she kindly accepted. Meredith had slept with him thinking that this was yet another one night stand. She had kicked him out the in the morning and had gone to work only to find that he was the new attending. He was her boss, her boss's boss. After seeing Meredith again, Derek decided to ask her out. Meredith remember telling him no, saying that it was frowned upon to be dating your boss's boss. But he was persistent, he would request her everyday and ask her again and again. One day, she caved just like she had with Mark. She thought to herself, 'it's only one date, it's not like we're going out or something right?' At the time Meredith didn't know how wrong she was. She remembered falling in love with him when he came to pick her up with a bouquet of flowers. He was a very handsome man, He had perfect hair, although some would argue that it was overly moused. He had piercing blue eyes that made Meredith weak in the knees every time they stared at her. He had an awesome body, not too muscular, but just right for a man his size. By the end of the night, both of them had fallen in love. After a while, they started going out. Meredith learned that se loved the great outdoors and lived in a trailer with his own land near a beautiful lake. They started living together. They were wither in his trailer, or at her house.

Everything had been going great until she came. Her name was Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepard. She was a red headed women who was extremely tall. She looked leggy and fabulous, kinda like Isabella Rossellini. But when Addison had introduced herself to Meredith, only one thought popped into Meredith's head, 'Sheppard?'

Meredith later found out that Derek was married. His wife had cheated on him with his best friend and Derek had left to Seattle after catching them in the act one night. After a week since Addison showed up, Meredith found out she was pregnant. She decided she was going to keep the baby. She decided to move to New York, where no one knew her. She had to leave Seattle, she needed a fresh start. Somewhere that no one knew her. She couldn't tell Derek, she hated him at the moment for lying to her, and for not telling her he had a wife. She felt betrayed and hurt. But what was most painful was knowing that she still loved him even though he had a wife. She felt like a home wrecker. And she hated being the home wrecker, so she had to leave. To somewhere that she wouldn't be known as the mistress.

So in two weeks, she left for New York, she was two months pregnant, her stomach barely bulging. She knew he had a right to know about Oliver, but what you don't know won't hurt you right. But what if it did? Meredith felt bad for not telling him but it was for the best at the time, but now it was different. He no longer had a wife but now she had Mark.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the closet door opened revealing…

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Please review more, it really makes my day. Well this story is basically a recap of how Mer met Der. Mer finally sees Der and she starts having memories of him. Derek has finally here! But still not sure about the pairing… Right now I'm torn between Mark and Derek. Tell me what you guys think by reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own GA….

* * *

_Her thoughts were interrupted when the closet door opened revealing_…Derek, the very man the haunted her dreams. 

"Hey", he said as his hands made contact with her cheek.

She flinched as his touch seemed to create a spark. He frowned sadly at her reaction as he returned his hand back to its original position.

"Why are you here?" Meredith asked as she put her head in her hands trying to avoid his gaze.

"I…I'm here for a consult." He managed to say, surprised at her question.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked curiously. This question had haunted him forever. He remembered finding out by the chief. He had been devastated. He hated that his Meredith had left him. He remembered hating Addison for doing this to him, for running his Meredith away. Everyday for the past 4 years were spent thinking of her. Then one day he saw her smile on the cover of Neurology Journal. He remembered reading the article, devastated. She was happily married with a son. His Meredith was no longer his. She was now someone else's. She had been his and he let her slip through his fingers. All it took was one mistake. One giant mistake, to run her off.

The wife.

He had blamed her for everything but her knew that it was his fault. He had forgotten to tell her that he had a wife. That he was married. He had made Meredith the home wrecker. He remembered the nurses gossiping, pointing, and talking about her like she was an animal in the zoo. He put her in that position and there wasn't a day that he didn't regret it. Slowly, he came back to the present awaiting her answer to the question that had haunted him for 4 years.

"You had a wife." She simply responded as tears ran down her cheek.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, his heart hurting for her. He kissed the tope of her head trying to calm her down. Slowly, she pushed him back wiping the tears from her face as she whispered the words, 'I cant.'

Derek's heart felt as if it had been ripped in two. She was pushing him away and the pain was unbearable.

"I'm married" She whispered softly, almost sadly as she showed him her ring.

"Congratulations" He uttered choking back the tears.

"Yeah" She said sadly as she looked into his eyes for the first time. She could see the pain and the disappointment in those pale blue eyes. She almost felt sorry for him, knowing that she was causing his pain.

"Just tell me one thing. Did you really love me?" He asked afraid of her reply.

"Of course, but you had a wife and I was your mistress." She replied sadly, a pained expression on her face.

"I would've had a divorce." He insisted.

"But I didn't want to be the cause of it." She said.

"But…" He began but was interrupted by her

"No. I'm going to go. Goodbye, Dr. Shepard." She said as she walked out the door.

As the door slammed shut, Derek could feel the tears running down his cheek. It was over. She'd moved on. And now it was too late. At that moment, Derek Shepard died inside. He was slowly deteriorating internally and this was the final straw. Just like his mistress, love had pushed him to his breaking point and only one person could revive him and that was the person who broke him.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter is kinda sad…Meredith broke Derek and now only she can save him. I still haven't decided the pairing, so I'm doing a poll. Whichever couple gets the most votes will be the pairing for this story. So please review! (It'll decide the future of this fic!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own GA…

* * *

As Meredith walked out of the closet door, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she ran to the nearest on-call room. 

It was done. She had ended it. She knew it was the right thing to do but then why did it hurt so much? She thought that she had mover on but had she really? No, she couldn't doubt herself. Of course she had moved on, she tried to convince herself. I love Mark. I'm in love with Mark, not Derek. She told herself. But in the back of her mind a thought dwelled, what if she had stayed? Would she and Derek been one big happy family? For some reason, she doubted it. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. She'd moved on.

Now she had a loving husband and an intelligent son. His son…In the back of her head, she knew that she should have told him, but it was too hard. How was she going to tell him that he had a son? The fact unknown to him for all these years. She couldn't. What if he decides to take Oliver away? Why had he come back? She didn't know what to do though in her mind, she knew exactly what she was going to do. Avoid. She'll avoid the problem. Avoid Derek.

Slowly she walked out of the room as she made the decision to not let Derek get to her. She looked at the clock to see that her shift was over. Slowly she made her way to the elevator. It seemed like forever before the elevator arrived. She pressed the 1 button as the doors closed. Just as the door was about to shut a hand slid in and the elevator door proceeded to open revealing none other than Dr. Derek Shepard.

The expression on his face seemed pained and somber, his eyes seemed red and swollen as if he had been crying. He looked at her with a little glimmer of hope as she looked away. He frowned at her reaction feeling defeated. The elevator ride seemed like it lasted forever as Derek would steal quick looks at Meredith. The elevator finally arrived to a steady stop as the elevator doors opened revealing none other than Mark Sloan.

He looked at Meredith's somber face and realized something was wrong.

"Hey" she said with a surprised tone in her voice.

"I was just going to come pick you up." he said as he kissed her on the cheek quickly.

"Yeah, I finished early." she said sadly.

"Let's go, Oliver's waiting." He said looking strangely at the blue-eyed, dark-haired man that stood there just listening to their conversation.

Meredith took one last look at Derek as she slowly followed Mark to their car.

* * *

A/N: So in this chapter, Derek and Mark finally meet, though Derek knows about Mark, Mark knows nothing about Derek. Oh as for Meredith's son's name. It's Oliver. Sorry if I accidentally typed Jeremy. It was the original name for Meredith's son. But it's really Oliver. So as for the pairing it's still not too late to vote! So far….MerDer:7 while MerMark:6. As you can see one vote can change everything. I'm sorry if this update is a little short, I've been kinda busy…. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GA…

* * *

The next day, Meredith didn't go to work. It was one of those rare day she had off. Luckily for her, Oliver had the day off also. So she was going to spend the day with her son. First, she took Oliver to the park. She watched him as he happily played in the playground, little knowing someone was watching her.

He had come to the park to clear his head, but instead of clearing his head, it confused him more. If it wasn't meant to be then why did they keep bumping into each other? Maybe this was a sign, telling him not to give up hope. Before he knew it, his legs were on autopilot, moving toward her slowly.

She saw him as her happy mood seemed to turn into a somber one.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did you see? Did you see? I jumped off the swings! I was flying mommy!" Oliver exclaimed wildly as he ran toward his mother, his knees covered with sand.

Derek looked at the lively little boy and saw himself. His eyes were blue just like Derek's. His hair had dark, wavy curls. As the little boy smiled, he realized that this boy was the spitting image of himself. He looked at Meredith, her eyes filled with guilt. He realized why she left. It was because of this little boy. Her son. His son.

He was overwhelmed with joy and a little anger. He had a son. He was a father. He knelt down as he asked the boy his name.

"Oliver Grey" the boy answered.

Oliver. His son's name was Oliver. His eyes filled with tears as he smiled for the very first time in years.

"Are you okay mister?" Oliver asked curious as to why the man in front of him was crying.

Derek stared back as he nodded his head.

"Oliver why don't you go and show me that jump again?" he heard Meredith say.

"Tell me about him." he heard himself say after making sure Oliver was out of hearing distance.

"No. You can't just come back into my live and ask me to tell you about my son." Meredith said as tears welled.

"Your son?! He's my son too! Don't you dare deny it! He's the spitting image of me! Why don't you tell me how old her is? Tell me how old he is!" he demanded trying hard to be discreet, not wanting to cause a scene.

"He's three." she said her voice barely beyond a whisper.

"Three?! So I guess it's safe to assume that he's mine?" he asked already knowing the answer, trying hard not to let his anger get the best of him.

"No. you can't do this. You can't get mad at me! You had a wife! I wasn't going to stay just to see you choose her over me! That would have been too much. I couldn't deal with that. So I left. I left because I had too. I couldn't stay. I didn't want to be a home wrecker again! I didn't want to be the pregnant mistress who got screwed over. I didn't need to go through that again. So I left. So no. You don't get to ask me about him!" she said as tears fell from her face.

"I'm sorry" he managed to say.

"I didn't mean to…"

"You never mean to do anything. You never mean to hurt anyone but you do" Meredith interrupted.

Derek seemed to be at loss for words as he stared into her eyes seeing the pain that he caused reflecting back.

"Look, I've moved on. I'm married now. Mark's great. He's smart, successful, and he's everything that I need right now. He was there and I know he will always be there for me. Maybe you should move on too. Find someone else. Be happy. Goodbye Derek." Meredith said as she slowly got up, walking away.

* * *

A/N: Well, Derek finally meets Oliver, his son. Well the votes are in and the current lead is held by….MerDer with 12 points while MerMark trails with 6 points! This will probably be the last time you will be able to vote, so please vote. Please Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy…

* * *

"Meredith! Wait!" Derek yelled and he ran to catch up.

"I…I…can't…"

"No, Derek. I can't. I can't have this conversation with you. Not here. And definitely not now." She said as she held Oliver's hand walking away.

"I can't let you go." He said trying to find the right words to make her understand.

"I can't live without you. I can't stop loving you. And I certainly can't seem to get you out of my head. I love you, Meredith Grey. I always did and I always will. I know I'm a little late. I know that. But you see Meredith Grey, I'm not me without you. You complete me. And I'll do whatever it takes to win you back even if it means I have to carry a radio over my head outside your window. I promise I'll be there for you through the good and the bad. I know we could be great together you just have to give us a chance. I know we're meant to be. And I'm absolutely certain that you, Meredith Grey, are the one for me. And I'd just like to prove to you that I'm the one for you too."

Meredith stood there, tears welling in her eyes as she heard every word. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do that to Mark or Oliver. She couldn't just run away with Derek. Even if she knew he was right. This time the tables had turned. Now she was the one who was married. The irony of the situation was that now they were in the New York. The place that Derek had ran away from. But now it was her turn to choose. And she knew right there that no matter who she chose she would regret it for the rest of her life.

He stood there waiting for her response. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. The confused look on his son's face trying to understand what was going on. She seemed to be shocked at what he had said. Hell, he was shocked at what he had just said. He had always wanted to tell her. He just never had the courage. But now at this moment he was happy that he had said what he had said. He stood there nervously hoping and praying that what she was going to say would be positive.

"Derek, you can't just come into my life 3 years later and tell me that you love me. It's more complicated now. I have a family that I'm responsible for. You know when would have been the right time to tell me all this? 3 years ago. Derek you're too late. I don't love you anymore. Maybe I did before. But not now and I don't see myself loving you anytime in the future. You hurt me Derek. Do you really think all that pain is going to go away just because you decide 3 years later that you love me? Derek, you're 3 years too late."

He stood there devastated. Tears streamed down his cheek as he seemed paralyzed. He tried to process her words again hoping that maybe somewhere along the way he had somehow heard wrong. What had he expected to hear? She obviously wasn't going to leave her family for a man who broke her heart. A man who lied to her. A man who caused her so much pain. Had he really expected her to just run off with him? No. But he had held onto that hope that maybe just maybe she would choose him. Slowly he crumbled to the floor as he put his head in his hands. At that moment, Derek Shepard was no longer the man he used to be. He was now broken beyond repair. The only person who could have saved him was the person who had broken him. The person who rejected him. The person who no longer loved him.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I just seemed to have this ginormous writer's block that was the size of Texas. But I got through it. I don't really like this chapter much but I guess it's okay. By the way, the winner of the pairing was MerDer so don't worry I'll fix it (or will I?). Personally I was rooting for the underdog but I guess the readers get what the readers want. But it doesn't mean I can't still have some fun writing a little MerMark ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy…

* * *

By the time Meredith arrived home, she was physically and emotionally exhausted. After answering 'I'm fine' to all of Mark's worrying questions, she took a nice, long, hot shower where she contemplated what was sure to happen next.

She was almost positive that Derek would go back to Seattle. And everything should return back to what it used to be. She would go back to being the new Meredith, successful, strong, and happy. She needed everything to return back to normal. She needed to forget Derek, forget that smile that made her melt in his arms, forget those eyes that made her knees weak, and forget those arms that wrapped around her in an embrace that was comfortable, an embrace that made her feel like she was home.

After her long shower, she walked into the bedroom where she saw Mark lying, reading The Sun Also Rises. She almost broke down in tears right there. Slowly she got into bed and pretended to sleep as tears trickled down her face silently. The Sun Also Rises had been Derek's favorite novel. How come every time she tried to forget him, he kept coming back?

"What's wrong, honey?" She heard Mark ask in a worried tone.

Crap.

"Umm… It's just… That book makes me cry every time. It's so sad." She blurted out pointing at the novel in Mark's hands.

"Is it? I'm only on the first chapter. Is it any good?"

"It's…It's a great book. But it's just sad." She said trying not to show that she was lying.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to sleep." She said pretending to yawn.

After she silently complimented herself on the great lie, she remembered the real reason for her tears. She decided not to think about it. Surely he'll be gone by tomorrow and then her life would return to normal.

* * *

A/N: Okay, well I finally updated. Mark's a little oblivious to what is going on. But don't worry, he'll learn the truth from a certain little one. Meredith is obviously still in love with Derek even if she won't admit it to herself. She believes that once Derek leaves, her feelings for him will slowly fade away. Little does she know that Derek may be in New York longer than she may like. This chapter was more MerMark. I don't really like this chapter all that much because it made Mark seem a little well dumb. And well I luv Mark, so I'm gonna try to develop his character more. This chapter was more the aftermath of the whole park thing in Meredith's point of view. You can see she's really hurting. Well, That's the chapter. Please review. The more reviews, the faster I update! ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own Grey's...

* * *

The next day Meredith went to work feeling tired resenting seeing him, seeing the pain she had caused him. She didn't want to see his pleading eyes asking her for another chance because she knew that if she saw them she might not be able to refuse anymore. All she wanted to do was give in, give into her desires, give into her heart. It had took every fiber of her being to not give in because she knew it was the right thing to do. She couldn't leave Mark. Mark was great. He was what she needed. She loved him. And maybe someday she would be in love with him.

As she neared the elevator, she saw him. From his appearance, she could tell that he hadn't slept much. His hair was in a mess, his eyes were tired and confused. It was heartbreaking for Meredith to look at him and know that she was the one who cause him this confusion and pain.

He looked up as she slowly came nearer feeling a sting in his heart. He was more confused than ever. What was he supposed to do? Was he just supposed to leave and pretend this never happened? Was he supposed to move on? All these questions swirled around his mind as he heard the doors of the elevator open as she slowly got in.

He entered the elevator as it slowly closed. He looked at her trying to figure out what to do. He stared at her with so much intensity it scared her. She looked up and met his sad blue eyes. Then suddenly Derek tore away from the gaze as he started to figure out what he was going to do. Then he quickly pulled the stop button as the elevator stopped abruptly. He smirked as he saw her surprised expression.

"What the-"

"Meredith, just…just hear me out okay?"

"No! I think I have heard all you've wanted to say!"

"No! No you haven't!" He yelled louder than intended.

Meredith stood there shocked, too shocked to do anything but stand there frozen.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell. But Meredith just listen to me okay?"

Meredith nodded unable to speak.

"Meredith, here's the thing…the thing is…I love you. I love the fact that you still use the same lavender shampoo after all these years. I love that even after all these years you're still you…you're still Meredith, smart, strong, tough. Your still the Meredith I knew…the Meredith I still know. I know that I'm 3 years late…I know that. I know that you're married and that you have a family and that it's complicated…I know all that. But I love you. Shouldn't that count for something? I love you Meredith Grey. All of you…I love everything about you and more…I've missed you. I can't live my life without you…I've tried…god knows I've tried…but…I…I can't…I can't live without you Meredith…I'm not me without you. And I'm willing to wait for…ever. I'll wait…and fight…I'll fight…and I'll win. I can't lose…I won't lose…because I've got nothing to lose. I've already lost you."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long! My apologies...I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This update was especially hard to write and I don't really like it as much but here it is! Enjoy and please update!

* * *

He pushed the stop button as the elevator started moving again. She stayed frozen in place, speechless. The elevator doors opened. He got out walking to the nurses' station to get patients' charts. She just stood there, tears falling down her face. She was so confused. How was she supposed to deal with Derek? He said he was going to fight for her, that he was going to wait. But would she really leave Mark for him? She couldn't deal with this right now. Right now she could to work. She used her hands to wipe away the tears as she made her way to her office.

By the time she got off her shift she was exhausted, but she had one more thing she needed to do. She could see him enter an on call room as she opened the door and went inside. She closed the door behind her locking it.

"We need to talk"

"We do?"

"We do. You…you said things to me. Things that you're not supposed to say to me."

"Yes. I guess I did." he said with a smirk on his face.

"You…you said you were going to wait."

"I did."

"And you said that you were going to fight."

"Meredith, I am going to fight for you. You're…you're worth fighting over. I couldn't be sure of anything in my life. I lo-" Derek was interrupted when Meredith kissed him hard and fast. He loved the way she tasted. He started to kiss back as their kiss started to get heated, she pulled away suddenly.

"I…I can't."

"Meredith…"

"No…I…I can't believe…I…Mark…" She said confused. What had she done? She had kissed Derek. But it felt so right, her lips on his. That kiss was so hot and passionate. It was nothing like the ones she had with Mark. This was too confusing. She needed to go. She thought as tears streamed down her face as she collapsed on the floor while Derek held her in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter was really hard to write just because I had no idea where exactly I was going with this fic...but now I think I have a pretty good idea...but after rereading this chapter I felt sad just because I know that I am being pretty hard on Poor Mark! But it had to be done...Please review!

* * *

"We…We need to talk." Meredith said to Mark, her eyes welled with tears. 

"What happened?" He asked worried by the tone of her voice. He held her tight trying to calm her done as her small figure shook in his arms.

"I…He…And then…you…and…I'm…I'm…so…sorry…" She said barely managing to get the words out.

"Shhhh…It's okay…Breathe, honey, breathe." He said soothingly trying to calm her down. He held her tight and carried her into his arms as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I…I…I did something horrible." She whispered softly to Mark as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"We'll fix it…It's okay. Everything will be okay." He soothed trying to figure out exactly what she might have done.

"This…You can't fix this." She said so softly Mark had to strain to hear her as more tears fell from her face.

"I…I don't deserve you." She said trying to escape his grasp, but Mark held her tight.

"No, MerBear, if anything I don't deserve you. You're everything to me. You gave me everything. Don't say that. Of course you deserve me. Don't worry, we can fix whatever it is." Mark said looking down to her trying to read her face.

"This…I…You…I…I kissed Derek." She said quickly closing her eyes not wanting to see his reaction.

"What? Who…Who's Derek?" He said more confused as ever. His wife kissed another man? Who was Derek?

"I used to work with him. He…I…We used to date. Oliver…He's his father. He's Oliver's father. He was…he was my first love." He rambled on trying to explain everything to Mark, but only confusing him more.

"What? Oliver's father? The bastard that left you and Oliver? The one that had a wife?" He asked getting more and more angrier. All Meredith could do was nod.

"I…I need to think. Give me sometime to think. I'll…I'll come back tomorrow morning to take Oliver to school." Mark said getting up as he neared the door.

"Mark…"

"I…I can't look at you right now…I just…I'll come back tomorrow." And with that he closed the door behind him as Meredith heard him drive off into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Grey's Anatomy...

* * *

The next few days, Meredith didn't go to work only telling the chief that it was for personal reasons. She needed to take care of Oliver for a few days. At least to get him settled. He'd been starting to ask questions. Why wasn't daddy there to watch him play his soccer game? Why was daddy here to take him out to ice cream in Central Park like every other Friday? Why isn't daddy sleeping in his spot next to mommy? Why isn't daddy HERE? It hurt Meredith to have to lie to Oliver everyday. It took every fiber of her being not to just break down right there. She knew she had to stay strong for Oliver. How had it come to this? This was exactly how she was trying to avoid. But what was even worse was that Mark had left. Her Mark had left. The one that had promised to always be there for her. The one she thought would always be there. He had left. And in the process, he had hurt this innocent little boy. It was hard for Meredith just to watch Oliver. She had told him that Mark was on a business trip for a few days. But she knew that the lie was wearing thin and that he would soon find out if her hadn't already that Mark had abandoned him. And it was all her fault. She couldn't even imagine how she would be able to tell this sweet little boy that his father had left him. She couldn't bear to see his face when he realized that Mark had left, probably for good. And it was all, everything, it was her fault. 

She trudged along the hallway, as she slowly neared Oliver's classroom. She opened the door as she saw him sitting near the window all alone, watching the rain fall. He reminded her of her younger years, those painful years where she had been abandoned also. She couldn't let that happen to Oliver. She won't let it happen to Oliver. He looked so sad as he just sat there deep in thought. She drew nearer to him as he heard her footsteps he looked up.

"Mommy, he's gone isn't he?" Oliver asked softly as tears fell from his face. Meredith had never seen him like this. Oliver had never cried, never in public. And when he did, it was always those temper tantrums that he had inherited from her. But she had never seen him cry from sheer sadness with silent tears, not even when Ellis died.

"Oliver…" she comforted picking him up and walking him back to the car. This was not the place to explain to him that Mark had left. He hugged her neck tightly as his head rested on her shoulder. Meredith could feel her shirt soak up his tears as more had fallen. How was she supposed to tell a three year old that his father abandoned him? Slowly they drew nearer to the car as she opened the door to set him in. She closed the door as she got in herself. She started the car as they headed home.

During the whole car ride, she could hear the occasional sniffle from Oliver as he stared out watching the falling rain. They soon came to a stop as they arrived home. She got out of the car as she helped Oliver get out, carrying him home. They made their way into the house as Oliver took off to his room as soon as she let him down. She sighed knowing this had to be done. She walked into Oliver's room as he saw him lying on the bed, his face buried in his pillow.

"Hey buddy." She whispered sitting on the bed as he sat up his eyes red and puffy.

"I think we need to talk." She said as he looked at her nodding.

"Daddy, he's not on a business trip. He's…umm…Oliver, when two adults love each other but one does something terrible, they sometimes decide they don't want to be together anymore" she said trying to find the right words to explain what was happening.

"So daddy did something bad?" Oliver asked softly.

"No…No, mommy did something bad."

"So you and daddy don't want to be together anymore?"

"Oliver, sometimes things just don't work out between people and that's no one's fault. I promise you'll understand when you get older."

"So daddy's not coming home?" He asked tentatively as tears welled in his eyes.

"No…Daddy's not coming home. But I promise that mommy will never leave you." She said as tears started to fall down her face.

"Don't cry mommy. I'll always love you." He said as he hugged her tightly giving her a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek. Meredith laughed as she hugged him tightly, both crying. They were going to be alright. Everything was going to be alright. Or so she thought.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long...Finals got in the way...But now school's over so I've got a lot of time to update! At least till summer school. Please review! The more reviews I get the more I'll update! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

* * *

'This is definitely not the time to be sick!' Meredith thought as she threw up in the restroom. 

"Mommy? Are you sick?" Oliver asked innocently. His eyes full of worry and concern.

"No. Mommy's just having a little tummy ache. Mommy's okay. Don't worry." Meredith said putting on a smile as she brought Oliver closer, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Mommy? Do I have to go to school? When I had tummy aches, you always stayed with me!" Oliver asked as he stuck his bottom lip out looking at her innocently. Meredith smiled knowing full well that he just wanted to skip school and watch Spongebob all day.

"No, you know, when mommy went to school she never missed a day." Meredith lied. Lying to Oliver was not something that she enjoyed but she knew that if he didn't stop soon, she'd give in to him and that was not something she wanted to happen.

"Really?" Oliver questioned in fascination.

"Really." Meredith confirmed smiling at him as he gasped in disbelief.

"Not even when you were sick?" Oliver inquired curiously.

"Nope." Meredith said hoping Oliver would not catch the flaw in that logic.

"But didn't you get the other kids sick too?" Oliver asked realizing that that would be impossible unless his mother was super human and never got sick.

"Um…Well…I…Oh, look at the time! We better get you to school before you're late. And if you're real good, mammilla take you out for ice cream." Meredith said glad for something to distract Oliver from the obvious truth, that she'd lied.

"Ice cream?" Oliver's eyes twinkled at those two simple words.

"Yup. But only if you're real good." Meredith said as she ruffled his hair. Oliver ran off as Meredith slowly followed. Oliver opened the door revealing a pacing Derek.

"Mommy, park man's here!" Oliver yelled.

"Um…Hi." Derek said waving.

"Hi. Listen, this is not a good time. I have to take Oliver to school and then I have to talk to the chief about my first day back." Meredith said in one breath quickly before holding Oliver's hand leading him to the car.

"Do you mind if I come?" Derek asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Plus how are you going to get back home without your car?" Meredith reasoned before continuing to her car.

"I could take just come home with you to pick it up." Derek said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Meredith said stepping into the car with Oliver already strapped and ready.

"Meredith, um…I need to tell you something really important." Derek said trying to find the right words.

"I'll talk to you at the hospital." Meredith said before closing the door and starting her ignition.

"I'll see you at the hospital, Derek." Meredith said rolling down her window before driving off.

"Yeah, later." Derek said nervous. He had to get to her before she got to the hospital. He wanted to be the one to tell her.

* * *

_A/N: I wonder what Derek has to tell Meredith? hmm...Probably something important...**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. AN

So I was just wondering if anyone would keep reading if I continue this fic? Just wondering how many readers I still have...:\


End file.
